605_superpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Loser Leaves Town Rap Battle
The Loser Leaves Town Rap Battle was a battle of free-flowing rhymes and bars between Stuttering Tommy Rich and Impressionist Jim Ross to determine who would be leaving the territory for 60 days, which occurred during the 1st Anniversary Show of the Superpodcast, Episode 53. Buildup (IN PROGRESS) "Brian...give me a beat." First up to the mic: Impressionist Jim Ross. It’s me JR, the Superstar and I wear a big black hat You’ve got to learn to slow down, son and I’ll show you where it’s at I’m JR from Oklahoma I’ve got more rhymes than (inaudible) got Soma’s Now I was challenged on these airwaves by Stuttering Wildfire Just when he’s getting’ all “fired up” I’ll be makin’ him retire and I’m not just here to rank on you to dance and sing a song impressions are my stock and trade and I’ve brought some friends along (“Genius” Lanny Poffo) It is I the genius on the mic full of glory and renown Now listen very carefully at what’s about to go down I’m the star of the show, the baby Poffo so stand back world cause I’m about to blow Telling truth about that toothless goof with the speech impediment I’m shooting here so let these truths become self evident The stories been told how you won the gold from handsome Harley race when a gentleman promoter had a dream date with your face your biggest boner, wildfire was messing with Jim Ross You can have it your way at Burger King sampling Barnett’s secret sauce the loyal 6:05ers are going to send you on your way we’re going to hit you where it hurts, so stock up on Ben Gay Did you ever go over to a friend’s house to eat and the food just ain’t no good? Well I can feed myself in any locker room as long as I can get wood (IJR) Challenge me? You must be crazy Just like an old pet ‘coon I’ll cut you with this microphone you stuttering baboon I’m not a drunk like Tommy and I just say “no” to drugs but can rock a podcast to the early lights so step off while I do my plugs Chipoltay Mayo, Chipoltay Mayo, Chipoltay Mayo, Chipoltay Mayo Me Undies, Me Undies, Me Undies, Me Undies Now wave your hands in the air If you’ve lent money to Ric Flair Now somebody, somebody, everybody, say Carvel Ice Cream (Terry Funk) I’m Terry Funk from Amarillo and I talk like I’m in a fog My brother Dory told me “You’re a dirty egg suckin’ dog” I pity you, I really do Stuttering Tommy Rich Because a fat Okie announcer Is about to make you his bitch A loser must leave town match, Wildfire Isn’t that what you said? You’ll soon be gone just like that jackass my daddy shot in its head My jackass, My Jackass My daddy shot my jackass My Jackass, My Jackass Why did you kill my jackass? (IJR) Now to all you 6:05’ers The rest is up to you I need ya’ll to vote for me and I know you’ll all come through I’m not the Iron Sheik, you know But I’m gonna make him humble then stuttering tommy rich will be sorry s-s—ssorry, s-s-s-sorry, he’ll be sorry he did the 6:05 Rumble. Huh! Voting and Aftermath On November 28, 2016 - shortly after the release of Episode 53 - a post was put up on the 6:05 Superpodcast Facebook page, allowing listeners to place their votes for who stays in the territory, and closed on December 2 at 12 EST. On Episode 54, the result read was that Impressionist Jim Ross was forced to leave the Superuniverse for a total of 60 days (from episode 54's drop). The total result was 94 Votes FOR Impressionist Jim Ross vs. 113 Votes FOR Stuttering Tommy Rich. Links